


Polyclerics - Pet Play

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Consensual Kink, Fix-It, Multi, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Kink, Polyamory, Polyclerics, Puppy Play, that's their ship name in my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: Cleric Quiver is always so serious and put-together. Sometimes, just sometimes, he wants to get all that stress off his back, and just be taken care of- like a well taken care of puppy.
Relationships: Nathanial Quiver/Solomon Wreath, Vandameer Craven/Nathanial Quiver, Vandameer Craven/Solomon Wreath
Kudos: 5





	Polyclerics - Pet Play

**Author's Note:**

> I like to have fun, I will not be stopped, talk to me at train-whistles-at-night on Tumblr.
> 
> This is, of course, in a fix-it au where none of the death bringer stuff ever happened and the 3 high clerics are just in a happy healthy poly relationship together \o/ 💖

Nathanial dips his head, letting gentle hands pet on the back of his neck, drag lightly over the barely there knobs of his spine. "Are you ready?" Solomon asks, voice soft. Nathanial nods. He feels himself shudder, letting out a heavy breath. _'Let yourself sink,'_ he tells himself inwardly, and feels one layer of several lift off his shoulders.

"May I have?" Solomon asks, holding out a hand. He doesn't reach or grab. One, for it would be foolish and end badly. Two, it wouldn't help the purpose of this and reinforcing trust. So he waits. Nathanial looks at Solomon's hand, his face, even Vandameer sitting on the bed, patiently waiting to see what happens next.

Finally, he nods, "yes," he mumbles. And though he seems reluctant, he means it, he wants him to have it for this. He hugs himself, sliding hands up and down his biceps before reaching for his necromancer object; an armband near the top of his bicep with a simple curved design on it. Nathanial slides it down his arm, feeling his magic dimming as he does so.

When it slides off, he holds it, turning it over in his hands. Solomon nor Vandameer, would be upset with him if he decided to keep it for this, he knows. It's entirely his choice, and he wants to, but like with trying anything new, he is nervous. 

He feels another layer lift off his shoulders as he hands it over, placing it gently in Solomon's hands. 

Solomon smiles, thanking Quiver, and though it is a simple 'thank you', there are words hidden under it. Thank you for your trust. Thank you for your love. Thank you for your patience. Thank you.

Solomon stands, and puts the armband on a shelf where it will remain safe and undisturbed for this activity. When he comes back, he sits back down in front of Nathanial. "How do you feel, can you tell me?" He asks, voice soft.

Nathanial shakes his head a little, "fine. Nervous. I want.. To go ahead and start..?" Solomon nods, glanced behind him as Vandameer hands him the collar. It's simple, made of black leather and nicely worn to be comfy for the 'puppy.'

The puppy in question, being Nathanial. This wasn't the first time they'd tried this particular kink out, more the third or fourth. And really, Nathanial wasn't sure it should be called a kink if it wasn't being done in a sexual way, but that was a topic for a different time. Nonetheless, it was private, shared between the three, Nathanial's desire to let all the stress of being a cleric and being so serious and an adult and even just a person off his shoulders every once in a while. When he brought it up at first, he had thought about it for days before, worrying they might find it stupid or weird. And admittedly, they were a bit confused, but after some explaining and a bit of research, they were at least willing to try.

The first try was awkward, as exploring anything new is. But eventually they settled, and fell into a groove that worked for them.

Thus, here sat Nathanial, unclothed except for his boxers (a heater had been turned on in the far corner of the room), waiting for his collar to be put on him. And on it went, simple except for a bit of clinking as the belt end was fastened on it. Solomon checked that he could have two fingers comfortably between the collar and Nathanial's throat, and Nathanial shuddered as the last layer keeping him from feeling settled in his role lifted. 

Solomon reached a hand close, letting Nathanial inspect it, then leaning into the touch, making a happy humming sound. Solomon's hand moved a bit, and he gently scratched Nathanials chin. "There we go," he said, voice quiet, "there's my good boy." Nathanial shivered, and Solomon got up. After he did, Nathanial switched from sitting to being on his hands and knees. He stretched, arching his back like a cat, then setting back on his legs, and bending forward into child's pose, though with his back bent more inwards. A few pops and clicks sounded from his back and near his hips, and he groaned, but finally sighed and settled himself back up on all fours, he was ready. Solomon smiled, patting his thigh, "come on, pup, c'mere!" He walked to the bed and sat down, scooting to be beside Vandameer, and pressing a kiss to his cheek as he did so. Vandameer pat the bed twice.

"Up, up!" Nathanial pushed himself up, crawling onto the bed. He wiggled when he was up, and was immediately petted and cooed at. He smiled, he loved just being a well taken care of pup for a while. They scooted a bit to make some room for him, and he sat while they scratched his chin and pet behind his ears. He was well behaved, trained to be, and Vandameer wanted Nathanial to practice the tricks they'd been working on. He scratched Nathanial's chin. "Wanna do tricks? Wanna show Solomon your tricks?" He asked, voice cooing and excited. Nathanial hummed and nodded, wiggling happily.

"Alright, pup! Stand up, stand up!" Vandameer said, and made a clicking noise. Nathanial quickly lifted himself to 'stand' on his knees. He kept his hands close to his chest and curled like paws as he teetered a bit. Vandameer waited a second, then praised him, and Nathanial dropped back down to all fours. He pet his head and scratched behind one of his ears. They went through a few more- sit, lie down, shake, and roll over. Solomon was delighted with each one, clapping for his talented puppy and giving him kisses and scritches. 

"What a good boy, what a good boy!!" Solomon praised. Nathanial hummed and made happy noises, nuzzling into the sweet touches, smiling and laughing.

Vandameer gave him many rubs on his belly as he rolled onto his back, and though he blushed, he adored it. He was such a happy puppy.

They played some more, Solomon wiggling a small stuffed bunny in front of Nathanial, and laughing when he took one of the paws in his teeth, tugging on it. They played a mini tug of war, until Solomon let Nathanial have it, and he happily hummed around it, proud of himself. He took it to one end of the bed, laying it down and doing a circle around it before curing up around it protectively. Solomon and Vandameer were overjoyed that he had adapted to the toy, and how he was comfortable enough to doze around them in his submissive state. 

Solomon leaned back against the headboard, Vandameer joining him a bit tentatively after a moment. He moved and arm across Solomon's belly to cuddle him, and Quiver snuffled in his dozing. They laid like that for a while, comfortable and nicely warm from the heater. 

Later, they had dinner, brought in on a tray by Solomon who went to fetch it. Nathanial was fed bites of his serving by spoon from Solomon, who wasn't a fan of bodily fluids like saliva, and by hand from Vandameer, who didn't mind. Nathanial was happy to receive each piece, sometimes playfully nipping their fingers, but never hurting them, and 'pawing' at the plate when he wanted more.

When they were done, the tray with their plates was set aside, and Vandameer scritched gently u der Nathanial's chin, "wanna try, for Sol?" Quiver padded on the bed and hummed. In question was trying to give an actual 'ruff' for Solomon, who had gently been encouraging, but net never pushing Nathanial each time they tried this particular kind of play. Nathanial was anxious about trying it, he didn't want to sound silly or stupid. But really, when he thought about it, the whole thing was silly in its own right, and they had never made fun of him before- what could it hurt? If he really hated it, he'd never be asked to do it again. So, he nodded, he would give it a try today. Solomon and Vandameer were both clearly delighted and excited, Nathanial giving a nervous smile, and wiggling. He stood a little firmer on his 'paws' and gave a soft 'rrruff!' and while they were delighted, he wanted to try again, pawing, and giving a much more confident, 'rrruff!!' he smiled and wiggled happily as Solomon gave him kisses, proud of his sweet puppy.

Vandameer pet on him and pat his belly excitedly, praising him and calling him a 'good boy' and the praise from them both made Nathanial feel so happy and warm and safe.

After things settled, Quiver decided he was tuckered out from the play, and had enjoyed it thoroughly, but wanted to go back to being a regular person. Vandameer and Solomon were happy to comply, and made a space for him in between them on the bed for him to relax, and return from his puppy space. 

He laid down in the spot provided, and snuggled in happily, feeling so much more relaxed and content than before they started, surrounded by his loves.


End file.
